ididn't part 2
by nepel3
Summary: the shocking end of the story, read part 1 before you read part 2


**I didn't part two**

**The judge:**

Those handcuffs aren't needed.

The officers take the handcuffs off.

**The judge:**

Sam and Carly, you are accused of:

The judge looked at his paper

**The judge:**

bankrobbery

resisting arrest

illegal possession of weapons

and fighting

These are serious crimes.

You can get five to fifteen years in jail.

Spencer get a call

**Freddie (mobile):**

Hey, Spencer!

You must keep them busy.

**Spencer:**

Why, what's wrong?

**Freddie (mobile):**

I've got a breakthrough.

**Spencer:**

That's great!

When are you here?

**Freddie (mobile):**

Just keep them busy

**Spencer:**

Ok!

Spencer hangs up.

**The judge:**

Can we go on?

**Spencer:**

Yes.

**The judge:**

Don't let this happen again!

**Spencer:**

Sorry, your honor.

**The judge:  
**Here is the accuser

somebody walks into court

**Carly and Sam:  
**NEVEL?!

**Nevel:  
**Carly, Sam. What a surprise.

**The judge:**

Please take a seat.

**Spencer:**

Judge, could the progress be prosponed?

**The judge: **

Yes, the court will continue on Friday at 11 am

**Spencer:**

Thank you very much.

In the visiting room

**Carly:**

What did you find?

**Spencer:**

I didn't find anything.

**Sam:**

What?

**Spencer:**

Freddie did, but I haven't spoken to him since he called me in court.

**Sam:**

Do you know where he is?

**Spender:**

No, that worries me.

Monday at court

**The judge:**

Ok, the court starts.

**Nevel:**

Your honor, I have proof that Carly and Sam are guilty.

I start with evidence number 1: the guns.

These two guns were found in their backpack with their fingerprints on it.

Evidence number 2: security tapes from the fight.

Evidence number 3: the police officers who saw Sam trying to get away.

And most important, evidence number 4: security tapes from the bank robbery

Nevel put the disc in the player.

After they have seen the tape:

**The judge:**

These are hard evidences.

Does the defender have anything to say?

**Spencer:**

Yes. Uhm. No. Uhm. I don't know.

**The judge:**

Ok, this court is over. The jury will now decide if they are guilty or not.

10 minutes later

**A jury member:**

We found Carly shay and Samantha Puckett…. Guilty of:

-Bank robbery

-Illegal possession of weapons

**The judge:**

Thank you.

I here by sentence you to…

Nine years each.

Puckett in a high security prison, Shay in a normal prison

The judge smashes his hammer

Carly, Sam and Spencer are in shock.

2 officers grab Carly and 4 officers grab Sam

**Sam:**

No, no. I didn't do it!

Freddie storms into the court.

**Freddie:**

Wait! Your honor!

Everybody looked at Freddie

**The judge:**

Please remove that boy

2 officers tried to grab Freddie

**Freddie:**

Carly and Sam are innocent, I can prove it.

**The judge:**

You have one chance; if you have got it wrong you can come with them.

**Freddie:**

Thank you!

The officers put Carly and Sam back

**Freddie:**

I have several reasons against the evidences of Nevel:

- If you look closely on the tape you see something white in their neck.

That is a microchip! Those are robots!

- if you know Carly and Sam are popular, you know they sign a lot.

Someone could easily get their fingerprints.

At last…

**The judge:**

Do you have real evidence because those aren't hard evidences

**Freddie:**

Yes! Look!

Freddie grabs a remote

The two robots came in.

**Freddie:**

These two robots are used for the bank robbery.

And the most shocking part has to come.

These robots are….. Nevels robots

**The judge:**

These are interesting evidences.

Officers please detain Nevel.

4 officers grab Nevel and handcuff him

**Nevel:**

No, it wasn't me. They are guilty. They are guilty!

Nevel is taken away.

**The judge:**

Until the officers searched everything I here by detain Nevel, Carly, Sam and Freddie.

The judge smashes his hammer (again).

**Carly, Sam and Freddie:**

What?

**Freddie:**

Don't you see it?

Nevel planned all this.

Carly, Sam and Freddie are handcuffed and taken away

At the prison

**Officer Dan:**

Carly? Sam?

**Carly and Sam:**

Yes?

**Officer Dan:**

Hands

Carly and Sam give Officer Dan their hands.

Officer Dan grabs their hands and begins to shake.

**Officer Dan:**

Congratulations, you are free and Nevel will be locked up for several years.

Sorry for the misunderstanding.

At home

**Carly:**

Thank you!

**Freddie:**

You're welcome

**Sam:**

Yeah, thanks

Carly smiles

**Carly:**

Come here

They hug each other

_The end_


End file.
